<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Nights by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783933">Stormy Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato'>sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nothing explicit, Wandering Hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Hi! Can I request a Henry x reader when she and Kal are scared because of the thunderstorms and Henry comforts them? Thank you 🙏🏻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reposting of my work from Tumblr. You can find me there by the same name (sweetdreamsofgelato).</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer: Complete work of fiction from the recesses of my own imagination. No infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gingerly pulled the curtain aside, peering into the storm raging outside. Rain lashed against the windows in a sharp staccato, the heavy drops collecting in swollen rivulets that sluiced down the glass. The wind howled a banshee’s cry, and your grip on the fabric tightened as you shivered with unease. Trees violently bowed and swayed in the gusts that ripped through the night, battering the sides of the house and rattling the windows before dissipating like a wave on the beach, only to quickly return again.</p><p>Severe storms were rare, and this was the worst one you’d experienced quite a while. Your anxiety grew as conditions rapidly worsened, and you weren’t alone in your discomfort. Kal paced restlessly in front of the door to the back garden. Occasionally pausing to sit, he shifted nervously on his haunches as he nosed along the bottom of the door, trying to catch any scent from Henry, who was still outside packing away and tying down anything that could become a projectile in the wind. </p><p>A flash of light streaked across the sky, electricity crackling in tendrils of fire that crawled over the inky, nebulous clouds. Your breath hitched in your throat; not a beat passed before a long, cacophonous roar echoed from all directions and everything plunged into darkness. Kal barked frantically in the din of the rumbling thunder. Dropping the curtain, your hands slid along the wall and groped in the dark. You followed the sound of the clicking of Kal’s nails on the wood floor, cursing loudly when you tripped on the corner of the plush living room rug. Relief flooded you when your knees bumped into the plump softness of Kal’s side.</p><p>“Hey, hey there. Shh, it’s okay.” Kal liked storms about as much as you did, which was – in a word– not at all.</p><p>Your heart raced and breath quickened as you whispered soft assurances. You slid to the floor and Kal surrounded you with warmth when he leaned into you. You gripped his thick, woolly fur like a life raft in the darkness. Quickly rubbing up his back, your fingers slid into the soft clefts behind his ears. You kept murmuring quietly to him, letting the gentle strokes soothe you both. Kal pressed his nose to your cheek and let out a low, despondent whine, nudging you with his snout while you shushed him through another crack of thunder.</p><p>The backdoor flew open, undoubtedly catching a fresh gust of wind, and banged noisily against the panelled wall. You could make out Henry’s towering silhouette in the frame; the beam from his torch swept across room as he searched for you. A deep voice rose above the rumble of the storm and echoed off the walls.</p><p>“Everyone okay in here?” The question was clipped and edged with worry.</p><p>The backdoor slammed again and you startled at the sound. Kal was already off and barking madly. In the sporadic torrents of torchlight, you could see him circling about Henry’s legs in excitement.</p><p>The light landed on you, leaving you momentarily blinded. You raised your hand to shield your eye, “Yes, I’m fine.” Sort of. Not really, but you didn’t want him to fuss.</p><p>The swell of panic and adrenaline still coursed through your system: your breath quick, cheeks flushed, and hands clammy. Logically, you knew that there was nothing to fear which made the entire thing all the more shameful. Storms like this always left you jumpy and anxious, which you hated, but there was little to be done about it.</p><p>“How about you?” you asked. He was the one who had been out in the midst of it, after all.</p><p>“No worse for wear.” There were two distinct thuds followed by a frustrated grunt. “Battened down the hatches, but I don’t think this will let up any time soon. Best to hunker down and ride it out.”  </p><p>“Aye Aye, Captain,” you replied, giving a playful salute. The tension in your shoulders eased slightly now that Henry was back inside with you.</p><p>Henry calmed Kal, who was still pacing nervously around him. There was a brief clattering from the direction of the utility cupboard before Henry emerged into the living room, a weathered plastic box labelled “emergency kit” in one hand and a camping lantern in the other. Its bluish glow illuminated the room enough to take in the state of him.</p><p>He was completely sodden, like a drowned rat washed up from a shipwreck. His matted mess of damp curls were plastered to his face. His skin glistened with moisture and his clothes, completely soaked through from the rain, clung desperately the hard lines of his thick muscles. If he had an eyepatch and a sword, he’d make a very convincing pirate. At any other time, it would be quite an enticing sight to behold, but given the current circumstances, all you could think about was how he must be completely chilled and miserable.</p><p>There was another clap of thunder, and he watched intently as you hugged yourself, running your palms nervously over your upper arms.   </p><p>“Are you okay?” he repeated, his tone demanding the truth this time.</p><p>“You know how I get.” You shrugged, jumping when another flash of lightning lit up the windows.</p><p>Without another word, Henry ushered you upstairs. Kal was hot on your heels, bounding up in great leaps as he pushed in front of you, likely aiming to claim prime real estate on the bed.</p><p>Once inside your bedroom, Henry deposited the lantern and box on the dresser. “Get cosy with Kal. There are candles and matches in the emergency kit if you need. I’m going to shower and change, but I’ll be right back.” Henry paused and waited for your approval, then dropped a quick kiss on your forehead and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom.</p><p>The harsh light from the lantern made you edgy, so you made quick work of lighting a handful of plain, waxy pillar candles. They bathed the room in a comforting whimsical glow. If not for the howling wind and rattling windows, it would be quite romantic. Perhaps it was anyway, but your nerves felt too raw to even enjoy it.</p><p>When Henry finally returned, you had already changed into a long nightshirt and were snug in the nest of downy blankets. Kal was by your side, and you idly caressed his ears while you attempted to distract yourself with some reading.  </p><p>“Well, isn’t this a vision.” Desire laced the low murmur. He leaned against the door frame, rubbing a fluffy terry cloth towel over his hair.  </p><p>“I could say the same.” You tipped the book down, shamelessly taking in the full picture of him. He was the embodiment of sin, and he showed no hint of remorse.</p><p>Henry’s smile was completely self-indulgent; he quickly discarded the towel, forgoing night clothes as usual, and padded toward the bed. Kal rolled to expose his massive belly, and after some love and reassurance from Henry, he reluctantly moved to his own bed across the room. Henry slipped under the duvet and gathered you to him, curling around you possessively.</p><p>“I never get tired of seeing you in my bed.” His breath whispered over your ear. His lips brushed lightly against the line of your neck, sending a pleasurable shiver across your nerves.  </p><p>You purred, abandoning your book as you melted into him. He was impossibly warm; his skin still pleasantly flushed and hair slightly damp from the shower. He smelled of gently scented soap and something distinctly and ineffably Henry.</p><p>“And I never tire of being in it.”</p><p>The storm continued to rage outside, but Henry kneaded every tense muscle and met every nervous shudder with a gentle but overwhelming sense of safety. You released a long, contented sigh, finally feeling relaxed for the first time that evening.</p><p>“I’m sorry I left you alone.”</p><p>His fingers toyed with the buttons of your nightshirt, deftly flicking them open. The fabric fell away, and his hands teased across your skin. Unhurried lines of barely-there touches that traced from your bare thighs and over the swell of your hip. His large palm splayed across your stomach, dragging slowly until the tip of his thumb brushing the underside of your breasts.</p><p>“It was necessary. Besides, Kal and I had each other.” Your eyes fluttered shut, losing yourself in the tender suggestiveness of his touch, and your lips parted as you drew a shuddered breath.</p><p>“Yes well,” his hand continued its journey, snaking around your back and digging into your supple flesh as he nipped gently at your shoulder, “I hated every second.”</p><p>“Now you’re just indulging me,” you teased, opening your eyes again.</p><p>“My life’s purpose.” He continued his slow, provoking touches and drank in your every reaction. When your teeth caught your lower lip, a low growl rumbled in his chest and his gaze grew dark with want. His hand travelled upward again, coming to rest at the base of your throat. His fingertips curled around your neck, tangling in your hair, as his thumb gently pressed into the sensitive juncture of your clavicle.</p><p>The pressure drew a throaty whimper from you, and he caught it with his mouth. It was a leisurely and drugging kiss, each pull and nip at your lips leaving your brain deliciously foggy. Every nerve stood on end as heat slithered across your skin, your cheeks aflame with it. You panted and whined, throwing your leg over his hip in a desperate attempt to draw him closer.</p><p>Henry pulled away, his thumb brushing gently across your cheek, before he reached across you to grab your long-forgotten book.</p><p>“So, what were you reading?”</p><p>You groaned impatiently, scrambling to pull his body back to yours, “You’re such a tease, Cavill. Don’t you dare leave me like this.”</p><p>The storm thundered faintly in the distance and he smiled wolfishly, “I want to be the only reason you are ever flustered.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>